


Do Androids Feel?

by therealGrayFox



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealGrayFox/pseuds/therealGrayFox
Summary: Carmilla lives in the only metropolis in the world where humans coexist with androids. What happens when an outsider is exposed to this new life form?
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. War

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is meant to be an intro, i hope you'll stick around for the next ones!
> 
> PS. English is not my first language, so be kind *blushes*  
> But please, do point out any mistake!

“War, war never changes.”

The truest words ever said. It's the year 2110, and humankind still fights, and it fights with its own products. 

What would its products be, one might wonder. Well, androids this time around. Humans haven’t even begun to understand how wrong they still are, in still pursuing hatred and disgust towards peace. They just keep fighting and fighting, only the reasons change.

The reasons are slightly different from what earth has witnessed up until a couple of years ago. About a decade ago, humans had started experimenting and developing the first android models, with successful outcomes.

They have been implemented in various activities and other jobs. Everything was going according to plans, humans were living good lives with the aid of those machines.

That was until the owner of the patent and ruler of the entire city of Commerce, decided to slightly variate their purposes and change the existence of every human being living in that community. She was a stern woman, named Lilita, full of power, as her properties showed, and entirely too vengeful.

She had tried to sell the android models produced by her company, but she had seen her offers being turned down by the nearby villages and cities. When during one meeting with the ruler of South Vanam, by absolute accident, her beloved died, she declared war on them.

“Mother, i don’t care one bit about you seeking a damn revenge..i don’t want to be part of that.” Carmilla pleaded with her mother one night after dinner.

“Until you live here, you’ll do as i say..”, Lilita lifted her own chin up, “..and you’ll go to war.”

Carmilla couldn’t do anything but lower her head and accept that. She took a deep breath, “when do i leave?”

“In a couple of days. You and the others will be teamed up with the Attacker androids..i want you to be in charge of this operation. You’ll be giving orders, and i don’t want to see errors this time, am i clear?” She was obviously referring to that time she lost someone she loved, where Carmilla had been the supervisor of the expedition. 

“Yes”, was all she could say. She left the dining area to go back to her room, the only place where she could really be herself. No control over her or anyone bothering her with demands or stupid lectures about the importance of power and administration. After all, she was young, she was just 17. She wasn’t supposed to be bombarded with all of these matters. At no age one should be lectured about the importance of being greater than the others, abusive or prevaricating.

In fact, Carmilla thought that everyone was actually meant to be educated on how and why supremacy and domination over other persons, was to be condemned. 

The total opposite of what her mother represented.

A troop of militaries of South Vanam was wiped out and the mission was considered a success. When Carmilla came back, she found a few changes in the society and its administration.

“You’ve finally proved yourself to be tough and capable, and how to make your voice be heard, right?” Lilita patted her on the shoulder, that little gesture making her feel sick.

“It wasn’t that hard, the Attackers did the job.” Carmilla’s own words felt like venom on her tongue, she knew she didn’t mean them, but that was what Lilita wanted to hear.

“Good good..that is why i’ve increased the production. We need more.” She said, sitting down on a chair.

Carmilla did the same, “yeah, what about it? I heard people talking about adjustments and other stuff, coming back here..” She was scared of what could have come out of her mother’s mouth.

“We’re remodelling our society. Even though we defeated some troops here and there, we’ve also heard there are a lot of dissident cities and communities..probably aiming to plan incursions and offensives towards us. So, we need to be prepared.”

Carmilla had no idea where she was going with this. “And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Well, every person that reaches the adult age, so 18 years old, will be protected. An android will be assigned to each one of them, to grant their security and safety at every moment. Those models would not be suited for battle though, they’ll be just guardians, with defensive systems..we could certainly modify them, if needed, we’ll see.” Lilita sipped at her drink, proud of what she had just said.

Carmilla didn’t know what to think of that, right now. She was sure her mother didn’t give her the full information on all of this. “But you’re still producing Attackers, right? Otherwise how are you going to win over whoever is going to assault our city?”

“Absolutely, dear. I see you’re starting to get accustomed to how these things work.” That was not the compliment she wanted to hear, never in a million years.

She was sure she was going to be informed further on this, but that never happened even after one full year. Everything was kept a secret. The production of these new models had started and Carmilla was ordered to go take down another city, this time it looked like a more challenging mission, since she was told the opponents had enhanced their gear and weapons.

And that was proven fairly soon into the battle. Carmilla was injured severely.

She was carried back to the city, after their retreat.

“Call JP, i want him here now! And the medics!”, Lilita shouted to one of her counselors. JP was one of the many developers involved in the creation of the androids. He was, what you could define, a pure genius. 

As he stepped into the room, he brought, helped by some others, a small suitcase and some devices. “Do it”, Lilita ordered him. 

He crouched near Carmilla, who could not utter a word, and opened his suitcase, taking out tools and various equipment. He placed some sort of metallic rounded plate on her face, and a metallic glove on her hand. He then plugged these tools into a laptop and pressed various combinations of keys.

“It’s just going to take a minute, ma’am.” He said, staring at the screen, which displayed three little cube figures sparking on a small window.

She too looked at the screen, impatient. “Is it done?”

“Just a second..”, he replied, “..alright, done!” The cube figures were now replaced by a big yellow writing that displayed “COMPLETED”.

“Good..”, Lilita said looking at her daughter, “..don’t worry Carmilla, you’re going to be ok.” Carmilla passed out as soon as the medics arrived and she was taken away.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla meet. But under what circumstances?

After JP had performed his operations on Carmilla, she was brought by the medics to the laboratory area, where she was taken care of. Unfortunately it looked like she went into a coma.

Her mother had thought about this possibility and that was why one month later she decided to make Carmilla undergo a massive procedure. One that had actually been conducted before (not on her), unbeknownst to Carmilla. 

“Proceed”, Lilita ordered JP.

He sat down and entered some commands on his terminal, which was connected via many cables to a big storage capsule placed in the middle of the laboratory.

“It won’t take long..we already had all the necessary data”, he said tapping uncontrollably his thumb on his leg. He looked anxious and worried.

Two minutes later, the capsule emitted a long sound, “there we go!”, he said, standing up and heading towards it. Lilita was standing some meters away from it.

He opened it and made room in front of him to let Carmilla out.

“What a beautiful android we have!”, Lilita said loudly, clapping her hands.

* * *

At various entrances of the city of Commerce there were booths where people had to stop. People needed to give their IDs to the clerks and other information to have access to the city. In one of these, worked a lively woman named Perry or Lola.

Visitors that wanted to stay for just one day did not require an android to accompany them, but if the period of stay was longer, the escort was needed. Of course, if someone wanted to live in the city, an android was to be assigned permanently.

That was the case of one day. But not many people desired to live in the city, its reputation was known everywhere.

“Good morning, i’d like to make a request to live here”, a little woman carrying a big suitcase said to Perry, who looked perplexed at her wanting something like that. If she could she’d leave this place immediately.

“Morning to you..can i have your name, please?”

“Laura Hollis. And here’s my ID”, she handed her the card.

Perry entered the data into the computer, “do you know how all of this works?”

Laura shook her head, “not really, i’ve heard some things..”, she was cut off, “no worries, i’ll fill you in. If you want to live here, as i gathered, you’ll have an android as your security guard, or whatever you want to call it. It will always be with you.”

Laura had heard something like this, “uh, ok..do i need to pay for it?”

“No no, dear..they’re provided by the city for free, well not free free..there’s taxation, but anyway..let’s give you one!” Perry started typing again on the computer. After some seconds, she stared at the screen, thinking, “..uh, it looks like there are no androids available for the ‘Menscheit project’, that’s strange..”

Laura didn’t know what was strange in that. “Can’t I have one of the other project then since I gather that the ‘Menscheit project’ ones are the ones assigned to humans?” She had studied a little German and she knew that Menscheit meant humanity.

“I’m sorry, but it doesn’t work like that. There are two types, the ‘Menscheit project’ and ‘Zeit project’, and each one has certain characteristics, they cannot be chosen for different circumstances than those that they were developed for..they are not interchangeable”, Perry explained.

Laura looked at the woman, wondering why the hell there were two projects to begin with.

Perry spoke again, “typically one of the androids you need can be developed in two weeks, you’ll need to come back in two weeks.”

“No! I-i can’t wait that long. I need one now. It’s urgent.” Laura almost shouted.

“Urgent how? Can i know?”

Laura looked down, “my mother is sick, she needs me and i cannot leave her alone.”

The woman working at the booth made soft eyes, a look of sympathy. “Ok, let me make a call real quick.”

Laura thanked her, pressing her lips together and nodding at her. She really hoped there could be a solution to this, she couldn’t leave her mother sick on her own.

Perry ended the call, “ok, so it looks like all of our Menscheit models were used for battle, as some sort of examination..most of them died, there’s a couple under maintenance. I asked if at least one was in any condition to be assigned, and they told me one is available..i pushed a bit”, she sort of giggled saying that, proud of her actions.

“So i can have one?” Laura asked, expectantly.

“Yes, on one condition, though. Since it’s still a bit damaged, you’ll have to take it to the laboratories for checks and fixing. If that’s fine with you, you can have it.” Perry handed her back her ID.

“Of course, i will, thank you so much!” Laura said, almost glowing. “Does he have a name?”

“The android itself will tell you its name or how it wants to be addressed. Just head to the building on the right as you cross this road, and you’ll meet your android there. I’m sure it’ll be a good one!”, Perry winked at her as she was already ready to speak to the next visitor.

Laura was incredulous this was happening. It all seemed so weird, having an android all for yourself. But if this is what it took to be with her mother, she was going to do it.

She entered the big glass building and looked for some sort of map of the various floors. A woman passed by, and offered help, as Laura seemed to not know where to go, “do you need to collect an android?”

“Yes, exactly that!”, Laura replied, realizing how odd the whole conversation was being.

“Go up to the 20th floor and look for the registration office.”

“Thanks”, Laura said back. She took the elevator and pressed the button for her floor. As she went up she tried to imagine how it could look, she had never really seen an android. 

The door opened and she went straight to the office she was told to. The hallways were pretty empty, another thing that looked strange to her. Why was no one else there?

When she entered the room, she noticed a man walking back and forth, deep in thought. She didn’t want to disturb him, but she had to, since no one else was present. “Excuse me, i’m here to..collect an android”, ‘collect’ was an absurd word to use.

He snapped his head towards her, “name?”

“M-my name?” Laura asked.

“I unfortunately cannot read people’s identity..yet!”, he said pointing a finger up, smiling.

“Um, Laura Hollis”, she answered, feeling a bit dumb.

He smiled even wider. “Aah, you’re that girl..the urgent one. I’m JP, nice to meet you. You’re a lucky girl..”, he said moving to a big metallic chamber, “..this one is special.”

“Nice to meet you too”, was all Laura could say.

He unlocked the chamber, “here it is!”, and the android came out, walking fairly slowly. Laura looked attentively at it, it seemed a woman by her features, but she remembered Perry’s words about its identity. It was dressed with dark trousers and an olive green shirt.

The android cast its eye (the other looked damaged, as it had no color) on her, and she unexpectedly blushed a bit. It was beautiful, its dark eye didn’t seem empty, as she thought it would be.

“Ok, follow me”, JP told Laura. They moved to a desk, where he sat down. “Are you familiar with androids?”

“Nope, this is the first time i’ve seen one”, Laura chuckled and put her hands in her jeans pockets.

The android followed them and stayed a couple of meters away. “Well, you’re also assigned a house, as i see from the computer..of course it will live with you. When you’re at home you can do whatever you want, you can tell it to stay in one room and to not disturb you and it will. If you leave your house, though, it’ll stay with you always. Oh, and this one is still under maintenance, so you’ll need to bring it here, you’ll have the appointments sent to you. Do you have questions?”

“What’s its name?” Laura spat out immediately. She really wanted to know who it was, for some reason.

“You can ask it yourself in a minute..i’ll boot it up now.” He pressed some keys on the computer and after a while it read out loud ‘DATA TRANSFERRED CORRECTLY’.

JP squeezed his own hands together, “ready to go! If you have any type of question, you can ask it..if it’s something related to its maintenance you can just come to me, whenever you want.”

“Alright..thanks, i’ll see you at one of its appointments, then”, Laura said moving towards the door but then she remembered something, “..oh, one more thing, why did you say this was special?”

JP chuckled, “you’ll probably see it yourself..trust me, it is”, but his look was serious after his words. Laura still didn’t understand why, she hoped she would at some point.

She left the room, and looked behind her, finding the android following her. She called the elevator and as they were waiting for it, she didn’t know if she was supposed to be talking to it or what. She wanted to ask a million things, but she didn’t know where to start.

It arrived at their floor and they got inside. The descent was pretty long, so she went for it. “What is your name? Do you have one?”

“Two questions in a row. You’re inquisitive. My name is Carmilla, yours?” It replied.

Laura looked at it almost shocked, was there a tone of sarcasm in what she just heard? 

“I-i’m Laura..i thought you already knew things about me, i thought you were filled in about who i am.” The door opened and they walked towards the exit, and Laura opened the link sent to her smartphone that showed her the road to her house.

“I know nothing about you. You will be the one to tell me things about you.” 

“Well, since i’m curious about your identity, i’ll tell you mine..i identify as a woman and my pronouns are she/her. What about you?” They stopped at a traffic light. 

“The same as you.” She just answered.

“How old are you?” Laura kept asking.

“That information is ambiguous”, the android responded very quickly. Laura shot a glance at it, not understanding, “I don’t really know what you mean with that..”

Carmilla didn’t reply back. Laura stayed in silence for some moments, “you’re not up to open up a bit more?”

“I’m not comfortable yet in telling you everything about me.” Carmilla said looking straight in front of her. Laura was surprised to hear something like that come out of an android’s mouth, she kind of felt hurt, but she tried to understand. How could an android be not comfortable in talking? They were programmed to do so.

She tried to push that thought away.

“This should be my house.” Laura stated, looking at the building in front of them.

“Incorrect. This is our house.” Carmilla replied back. 

Laura quickly turned her head to look at her, “r-right, right..our house.” It sounded weird to say. 

As she opened the door of their apartment, she suddenly got nervous. “Do you need to sleep?”, she asked.

Carmilla closed the door, “that is something you can choose for me. You can order me to sleep or you can order me to stay awake.”

“I see. I’d prefer if you’d sleep too..in that way it’ll feel a bit more normal. Sorry, i didn’t mean normal in a bad way..anyway, where do you sleep?”

“That is another thing you can choose for me. You can tell me to sleep wherever you want. I’d prefer on a flat surface.”

Laura laughed, this android was funny. It looked like she was going to have some humour. “Well, it looks like there are two rooms, you can have the one with the single bed, i’ll have the one with the double bed.”

“Ok, i’ll go to sleep when you go and i’ll wake up when you do”, Carmilla said.

Laura went to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and to her surprise she found it full. She gave the android a confused look, who cleared her disorientation, “it was taken care of before you arrived. It’s a standard procedure for people who are assigned a new house.”

“Wow, they’re so generous here.” Laura pointed out.

“Define generous.” Carmilla, flatly (as always, her tone of voice was the same in any sentence), demanded.

“Uhm..generous is someone who gives more than it is expected of them, more than necessary, and shows a lot of sympathy.” Laura wondered why the android was asking the definition of a word, she thought they had full knowledge.

Carmilla sat down on the couch, “i’m not sure i understand.”

Laura pressed her lips together, knowing concepts such as sympathy or empathy were probably still not instilled in androids. “It’s ok..anyway, i’m making something for lunch since it’s hour and i’m hungry..i take it, you don’t need to eat?”

“No, i don’t. If you want, you can order me to make it for you.” Of course she didn’t need to eat, but you never know.

“Um..thank you, but i like cooking, don’t worry. You can stay there..”, she said, taking out a frying pan, “..so, what’s the deal with this city and androids? What are you going to do? Just protect me?”

She really had a million questions. “Your safety has been set as my top priority. I need to make sure you are safe.”

Laura crinkled her nose, “i think i can take care of myself. But i guess i don’t have much of a choice..”

“Yeah, you’re right..but those are my commands”, Carmilla said looking straight into Laura’s eyes, who was shocked to hear that. The choice of words of the android was unexpected, they felt like they meant something more.

Laura finished her lunch and shot a quick glance at the clock. “I was thinking of going to see my mother..since it’s just 3pm, is that ok?”

Carmilla smiled, another unpredicted gesture, “you don’t need my permission. You can go wherever you want, i just have to follow you.”

“Ok, then we can go”, Laura said, grabbing her things. Her mother's apartment didn’t look that far, by the map. She wanted to make sure her mother was feeling better. When she called her, a week ago, she had trouble breathing and doing the basic chores.

They were walking near what looked like the tallest building ever, when Carmilla suddenly spoke, “what is your mother’s name?”

Ah, so now she wants to talk, Laura thought, amused. “Eve..why are you asking?”

“You want to know things about me. I want to know things about you”, the android replied.

“But, why?” Laura insisted, not getting it, she didn’t know how androids worked.

“I need as much information as i can gather about you. For behavioural responses, traits’ definition, and general data, so i have enough knowledge to read you”, Carmilla cleared her doubts. Of course that was all that it meant. 

Laura had never been side by side with an android, so accustoming to one was hard. In her head, she was a person. She had to start to distinguish the two things. Even though it was pretty hard, because of the way the android moved, of her expressions, and the way it talked.

“So, you want to read me..but i want to read you too.” Laura said, feeling curious.

“That seems fair, i’ll let you read me. I’m all for equality.”

Laura smiled widely, “good, be prepared for a thousand questions in the next couple of days.”

“I can handle that.” Carmilla said, looking to her right and adding, “it seems this is our destination.”

“It is”, Laura said, “shall we go in?”

The android nodded and followed her on the steps that led to the building’s entrance. Before Laura could open the door, Carmilla spoke again, “i must anticipate you something, i’m a really interesting book.”

Laura shook her head smiling. She couldn’t believe androids could be so blunt, intriguing and anything but boring.

Laura’s mother opened the door and let them in, hugging her daughter once inside.

“So, how are you, mom?” Laura asked, a bit worried.

“Oh, today is going well..the other day i couldn’t do a thing, but i’m getting better.” Eve had what is known as Huntington's disease, due to which her movements and cognitive aspects are heavily impacted.

“How’s your walking?” Laura asked. Eve’s balance had gotten worse since they diagnosed her with this disorder.

“Good..i haven’t fallen in a while, actually. Augustus can tell you..in fact, you’ve never met him. right? There he is.” Right in that moment, an android came into the living room. It was her mother’s servant, dressed with an apron, probably busy in some kitchen activity.

“The last time she fell was exactly three weeks ago, at 11:21am.” Augustus pointed out, staring at Carmilla afterwards.

Laura nodded and gave him a good and attentive look. She wondered why he was staring at Carmilla like that and she also wondered what androids thought about other androids, and how they interacted between them, if they ever did.

“Enough about me..this is your android?” Eve said gesturing towards Carmilla.

“Um..yes, she’s my android. Even though I don’t really like the idea of property..” At those words Carmilla joined the conversation, “technically i am your property, you own me. But if you don’t want to think of me like that, you’re free to not do it.”

Eve’s eyebrows shot up and she looked at Laura, who was staring at the android with baffled eyes.

“She sure is different from my Augustus. He’s never said something like that to me, and neither the android i had before him..i hope she is funny too, unlike him as well.” Eve said, sitting down on the couch.

Laura thought for some moments before answering, “yes..she is.” So, Carmilla was indeed different. She suddenly remembered JP’s words, and wondered if this is what he meant with “ _ this is a special one _ ”. Or if there was something more.

They all sat down and chatted for the whole afternoon, until Laura told her mother she needed to go back home. She still had to put her clothes in her wardrobe and arrange everything in her new home.

Once they were home, Carmilla spoke, “Proposal: if you want, we can invite your mother here and I can cook dinner.”

Laura, surprised, asked, “so, you liked my mother?”

“She has a nice personality.” What a weird thing to hear from an android.

“Ok, i’ll ask her..i’d like that too. Augustus has to come too, right?” Laura asked her, not really fond of that idea.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Carmilla answered flatly, but Laura burst out laughing, leaning her head onto the refrigerator, looking at her, “i see..you don’t like him either.”

Carmilla moved from the hallway to the kitchen, and walked just by her, “I have preferences too.”


	3. Piercing Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is trying to adjust to her new life. And an interesting appointment happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me on Twitter, i've never really used it much, but i'm trying to get back to it lol  
> https://twitter.com/hexagonLune  
> feel free to hit me up, if you want to chat or whatever ;)

The first night in the new home went better than expected. Laura thought it was going to be weird sleeping with an android in her house, but during the first day she had been able to get to know her a little bit, and she had been surprisingly happy to see Carmilla was a pleasant presence.

A week quickly passed, nothing really eventful happened. The android didn’t talk much, only the basic interventions. 

On a Monday morning, she woke up, she had a good night’s sleep, and as soon as she entered the kitchen, she found Carmilla “waking up” too.

“Good morning”, the android greeted her.

“Morning to you..i’m going to take a shower and then have breakfast. Is that ok?” She knew she didn’t really need permission to do stuff like that, but she wanted to check anyway.

“Affirmative”, Carmilla said, “..breakfast will be ready as soon as you’re done.”

Laura thanked her and went to the bathroom. Once she was done showering, she realized she didn’t bring her undershirt in the bathroom with her. She wondered if she could disturb Carmilla with something like that, but she went for it anyway.

She opened the door just a bit, and shouted, “um..Carmilla, can you bring me a clean undershirt? They should still be in my suitcase.”

She heard the android rummaging in her room, and after a while she spoke, “I cannot find them. They are not in your suitcase and neither in your wardrobe.”

Laura made a thinking face, she was sure to have packed them. She quickly put a big towel around her body and went to her room to go look.

“They should be around here somewhere..”, Laura said looking through her stuff in the wardrobe. Unfortunately, she couldn’t find what she was looking for. 

“Well, i think i forgot them..whatever, i’ll go buy some later”, she said looking at Carmilla, who was right behind her.

The android didn’t respond and Laura moved to go back to the bathroom, but her towel got stuck in the handle of the door, falling off. Thus, Laura found herself naked.

And Carmilla was still right behind her. 

Laura quickly crouched down and covered herself with the towel again. “Oh god that’s embarrassing..”, she said, but the android still didn’t utter a word. She just eyed her with her only functioning eye, a flat look, just as her tone of voice was. Everything about her was flat. But something about her was intriguing, and she surely was a good-looking android, Laura thought.

She ran to the bathroom and tried to compose herself, she could feel her face getting warmer and warmer. But then she stopped being anxious for a brief moment, do androids have thoughts on stuff like these? Are they aware that some people are insecure, shy and self-conscious in circumstances like these?

When she got out, fully dressed, she shot a glance at Carmilla, who was just cleaning the counter. She wanted to know what androids were like, and in all fairness, she really wanted to know what Carmilla was like.

“Um about before..i’m a bit clumsy, i’m sorry”, she didn’t even know why she was apologizing for it. There was actually no need to, it’s not like that was made to upset Carmilla or do a disservice to her. 

“About what?” Carmilla replied. Laura realized that, for some reason, it was difficult to communicate with her. Not because of her being an android, well yes a big percentage was also because of that, but even because she felt that she had something different. There were traits or traits’ signals that made her think as something different than just a bunch of circuits.

“Well, you saw me naked..i know you’re an android, but i-i don’t know if you know things like embarrassment or..”, she really didn’t know what the hell she was trying to say. The android cut her off before she could finish whatever was her intention, “naked is just another appearance of humans. Did the fact that I saw you naked upset you?”

Laura’s eyebrows rose up. So the android was aware of some of the aspects that could arise during those circumstances.

“Um, well, not upset me..upset is not the right word. I was just embarrassed..so, that was ok with you?” Laura asked, looking down.

“Why are you interested in how i feel or what that feels like for me? I am a machine, that doesn’t have repercussions on me or my conscience. Only my sight is affected.” Carmilla explained, putting away the cloth she was using to dry the counter.

Laura could call herself satisfied with that response. Everything was cleared up in a pretty informative way. “Your sight..i see”, she repeated the android’s words, feeling a bit flustered anyway.

Carmilla took a couple of steps forward, coming right into Laura’s space. She brought up a hand and placed it onto Laura’s cheek, cupping it. 

If she wasn’t flustered enough before, she surely was now. She realized that was the first time she had some kind of direct contact with the android. Her hand was cold, it could have easily belonged to a dead person, she thought.

“Your temperature levels are high. Hydrate yourself, please”, Carmilla said, removing her hand. 

Laura, completely red-faced and worked up, couldn’t find coherent words to form a sentence. Her mobile buzzed and she was brought out of that, fortunately. She read the notification. “Oh, it looks like we have your first appointment. In 5 days.”

“I don’t enjoy those, but I have to.” Carmilla observed, leaving Laura, once again, shocked to hear such personal comments.

* * *

5 days later, during their walk to the laboratory, Laura thought back to their morning interaction of some days before and to everything they had talked about. She wanted to ask a crucial question. At least, that was how she defined it.

It was true they had been living together for just a week, but she couldn’t wait anymore. “Sooo..remember Augustus and how you said you didn’t really like him?”

“Affirmative”, the android kept walking, without looking at her.

“I remember you saying you have preferences, and so I was wondering what you think of me..am i a good housemate?” She felt anxious asking this.

Carmilla turned her head to look at her for a brief moment and said, “I like you”, before watching right in front of her as if that was nothing.

Laura blushed intensely, she really had to dig more into how androids worked. Of course she didn’t mean like like, in that sense, but anyway, it was a pretty meaningful statement, at least she thought so.

“Oh good morning, my favorite android and the new citizen!”, JP greeted them, as soon as they entered the lab. 

“See? He has preferences too. Everybody does.” Carmilla said looking at Laura, who laughed, finding her even more interesting. 

“Hi JP! Is that true? Do androids have preferences?” Laura asked right away.

He took off some pair of dark glasses he had on and placed them onto a table, “um, well that’s hard to say..why?”

Laura sat down on a little chair that was probably there for people who had to wait, such as her, “nothing..i am just curious. Carmilla has been telling me how she likes and doesn’t like some people.”

He grinned, “told you she was special.” He clapped his hands and added, “come Carmilla, let’s do the first check-up!” Laura eyed him suspiciously, it seemed like he’d just avoided the topic.

It looked like the android had done this before, because she knew where to go and what to do. She stopped right in front of a screen and placed her hand, palm down, and it got scanned. After that, she went to the middle of the room and just stood there. 

“Alright, this part is new, it’s a new way that we developed to perform these exams..i will point a green laser right onto your eye, the sane one, and please do not look directly at it..look anywhere else. Is that clear?” JP typed in some commands on his computer.

Laura was listening attentively, even though it was something she could have easily not paid attention to. She still couldn’t take off her mind from the conversation she had with her before coming here. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Carmilla say “affirmative”, to JP’s description. The android’s eye flicked towards Laura immediately and her heart skipped a beat, for some reason.

The stare was intense, and at first Laura thought that she was going to look away, but Carmilla didn’t stop. Her eye was fixated on the blonde girl.

Laura had to look away after some moments, the look the android was giving her was becoming too much. She didn’t really know why, and she also didn’t know why she wasn’t taking her eye off of her. JP had told her to look anywhere else, just not at the laser. But, why her? Why Laura and not the cabinets on the right side of the room, or the door, or the ceiling? Or JP even?

And why so ceaselessly and intensely?

“Ok..uh, that’s weird”, JP was looking at his second monitor, where a bunch of data was displayed, squinting his eyes.

Laura bolted upright, “what’s weird?”

“Just..some of her neural activity just had a couple of strange ups and downs. I’ve never seen that..”, he explained, and then added, “..i’ll go pick up the flask with her new eye fluids.”

He left the room, leaving them alone. 

Carmilla had finally directed her attention somewhere else. Laura heavily sighed and the android gave her an inquisitive look, “are you tired?”

“Oh, no, just a bit..” Laura rubbed her eye, and Carmilla quickly replied, “I’m sorry you have to be here. If i didn’t have issues with my eyes, you wouldn’t have to be here. We’ll be done in a matter of minutes.”

Her tone was different, it seemed warmer, Laura noticed. “Hey, it’s fine..i don’t mind waiting for you.”

The android smiled.

“Laura, please come here..”, JP came back, gesturing to her to come closer to him and Carmilla. “this..”, he flaunted the little flask in his hand, “..is your job. You need to put 8 drops in her defective eye..once per day. Start tonight.”

Laura nodded, “ok..what does this do?”

“It should reactivate her retina..then, once that’s done, we’ll give her back its color.” JP looked at Laura, amused by her being interested in this.

“I see..”, she wanted to ask more. She needed to. There were so many things that needed to be talked about, according to her, so she went for it. “..I also wanted to ask you some questions about her, because i’ve noticed her being somewhat, i don’t know, human..”, her voice was a bit low, she didn’t want Carmilla to hear this.

JP cut her off abruptly, “androids were designed based on humans, so..”, he fiddled anxiously with a pen in his hands, “..i’m sorry but i have other androids coming in..”, Laura frowned, sensing his need to end the conversation very quickly.

“O-ok, i’ll see you next time, then”, she said, being followed out by Carmilla.

“Nice evening to you two!” He shouted from inside.

Weird behaviour.

* * *

Laura had just finished putting on her pajamas, when she heard Carmilla calling her. “Yeah?”

“Reminder: you need to help me with the eye fluid.” The android spoke, entering Laura’s room.

“I was just about to tell you to come here..”, she stood up from her chair and went to take it from her bag. “..sit down on my bed”, Laura ordered her.

The android did as she was told, resting her hands on her legs. 

“Oook..let’s see, 8 drops..”, Laura got closer, but didn’t really know how to position herself. The android probably sensed the hesitation of the human, so she helped her, by opening her legs a bit and letting her come into her space.

“Uh..ok..”, Laura’s legs touched Carmilla’s, as she went near her, “i’ve never done this to an android..”, her tone was jittery.

“Although it may seem so, i’m not that different from humans..”, Carmilla said.

Laura made an unimpressed face, “really?”

“You’d be surprised.” 

Laura chuckled, she had learnt how the android used sarcasm during their conversations and she was actually enjoying it. It felt real and genuine, even though she knew her system was just probably trained to use that in certain situations.

“Ok, hold this for me, please..”, Laura gave her the little flask for a moment. She took her face in her hands and lifted it up, feeling her “skin”, which once again was cold as ice.

Laura took a moment to take in her features. She had never observed her from this small distance. The shape of her nose, her mouth, her dark eye and even the defected one, were leaving her breathless. She felt dumb ogling an android like this, that body was just an upholstery of a myriad of circuits.

She took the flask with one hand, and with the other one she moved away some hair that was on Carmilla’s face. The android, at that movement, briefly closed her eyes, as if she were in bliss. Laura involuntarily smiled when she saw her doing that, it was purely beautiful.

Again, what the hell was she thinking?

“Alright, 8 drops then..”, she took the dropper and put it right above her eye, letting them fall down, “..1, 2...4.” At the fourth one, she stopped, “everything ok?” 

“Everything ok”, the android looked surprised by that question.

“5..6, tell me if you want to take a break”, Laura said, but she continued as she received no response.

“8, there we go!”, she closed the flask and let it fall onto the bed. She cupped her face again, with both hands, “just keep your eyes closed for a moment..and we’re done.”

Carmilla’s eyes were still closed, “You’re good at taking care of people, more than me. It should be this way, not the other way around.”

What? Has Laura heard that correctly? “Why?”, she asked.

“I like you taking care of me.”

“Why do you like that?”, Laura was still perplexed.

“That’s a sweet gesture.”

Laura smiled timidly, “well, i guess you could be sweet too..”

Carmilla looked at her, wondering what that meant. Being sweet was something that was not taught to androids, at least not taught to perform it. They just had the knowledge of what it widely meant. “I will run a search tomorrow on the significance of the word ‘sweetness’ and i will cross-reference that with human behaviours.”

Laura stayed in silence for some moments, and as she saw the android stand up to go to her room, she spoke, “o-ok, if you need clarifications or other stuff, you can always come and ask me..

“I will. Goodnight.” Carmilla said leaving the room.

Laura didn’t reply back. She wanted her to stay. But she couldn’t find the words and she didn’t know how to say that. For some reason, she wanted Carmilla to stay there and talk about anything. She’ll ask her next time, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
